Harry's Trip To Purgatory
by Lady Wolfie
Summary: Harry dies after battle with Voldie and meets some old friends in Purgatory. However, he doesn't quiet get the welcome he expected. Please R&R!


A/N: This is my first HP fic! It's inspired by a friend's reaction when I told him about a really retarded Book 7 theory I read. Please R&R! I haven't written a fic in a while and I know it's not great, but I hope you enjoy anyway.

* * *

Harry lay on the ground, finished off by one final curse from Voldemort. Sure, it sucked that he was dying, but Harry was ready for it,

even though Voldemort was left alive. He knew something like this would have to happen and he had been prepared for it for a long time.

'_Oh well_,' he thought as everything slowly faded, '_at least I get to see mum and dad again...and Sirius...and Dumbledore..._' The final

speck of light disappeared and he was gone.

Harry awoke on the floor of a dimly lit room, having just fallen and hit the floor from a decent height. It took a moment for his eyes to

focus and take in his surroundings. He was in a waiting room. Almost every chair in the dull room was filled will people of all kinds. Some

were quietly chatting with one another, while others were reading magazines and newspapers. There were TVs hanging from the ceiling

displaying talk shows and soap operas. Someone got a soda from a vending machine in the corner. Harry stood and looked around. The

room was massive, and yet it felt just as though he was waiting in a doctor's office. Harry had no idea what was going on. One minute he

was dying in an epic battle with Voldemort and now he's waiting to see a bloody doctor? He was quite confused.

As if sensing his dilemma, Harry heard a voice call out to him. "Hello, Harry!" Harry looked all around for the source of the voice. Sitting   
in a corner, folding up a copy of _The Daily Prophet_, was his godfather, Sirius.

"Sirius!" Harry cried, running to give his godfather a hug. Sirius laughed quietly. "Didn't expect to see you here quite so soon."

"Where are we?" Harry asked, looking curiously around the room.

"Purgatory," Sirius replied, nodding toward the bright neon sign that read '_Welcome to Purgatory!_'. "Everyone here is waiting for the big

judgment thing. Have a seat, it could take a while. I've met a few people that have been here since the Crusades," he said, nodding to a

group of disgruntled looking knights a few rows over. Harry was baffled. He had so many things to ask, but he didn't know where to begin.

Sirius laughed at the confused and slightly frightened look on his godson's face. "It may not look like much," he assured him, "but you get

used to it pretty quickly. Fancy a magazine?" he asked, offering Harry a Muggle entertainment magazine. Harry only shook his head, still

slightly in shock, and Sirius returned to his copy of _The Daily Prophet_. This was Purgatory? A bloody waiting room? For who knows how

many years? '_Heaven better be damn good_,' he thought. Harry looked around the room, taking in all of the different kinds of people.

Every so often, someone would flop onto the floor just as he had. He watched for a while, almost afraid to see if one of his friends had

suffered the same fate. After a few moments of staring silently at the group of strangers, he turned to his godfather.

"So," he asked, "what does this all mean? I mean, there's a God and a Heaven and Hell and everything, right?" Sirius shrugged and

turned the page of his newspaper.

"I don't know. None of us do yet. One can only assume so."

Harry was silent for a few moments, then asked, "So where is everyone? I mean, Dumbledore and my mum and dad? If I'm gonna be dead,

at least I get to see them, right?"

"Well," said Sirius, "Your mum and dad actually got called in a while ago. Not sure why they got to go so soon, but at least I got to see

them again." He smiled at the thought of his two good friends. "Dumbledore is around here somewhere. Probably off having a chat with the

Big Guy." Sirius laughed at the look of shock on Harry's face.

"Wow," said Harry, "I knew he had connections, but..."

"Yeah," Sirius nodded, "He and the Big Guy are pretty tight. Something about a favor involving a plague and some rabid grindylows...I

dunno." He shrugged and attempted to return to his paper, but Harry wasn't finished. Just as Harry was about to continue the

understandable but slightly annoying barrage of questions, he heard someone speaking to him.

"Ahh, Harry," said a quiet, polite voice, "How nice to see you." Harry turned to see former Headmaster of Hogwarts School of

Witchcraft and Wizardry, Albus Dumbledore.

"Professor Dumbledore!" Harry cried, rushing over to greet the Headmaster. Harry suddenly didn't mind the whole "dead" thing. So what

if he had to spend a few hundred or so years in a dull waiting room? At least he had Sirius and Dumbledore to keep him company.

"Professor," Sirius greeted Dumbledore with a nod over his paper.

"Sirius," Dumbledore nodded in return, then turned to Harry. "Harry," he said, "I've just been having a word with the Big Guy. It seems

you, ummm, don't quite belong here yet."

"What?" cried Harry, upset over the news now that he had come to terms with his fate. "'Don't quite belong here?' What does that

mean?"

"Well, I was trying to keep it polite, but it seems you're, as always, too clever," he added with a slightly sarcastic chuckle.

"What I think Professor Dumbledore means," chimed in Sirius, "Is that we quite frankly can't deal with you right now."

"Excuse me?" Harry said, not sure if he should be offended or if he was simply not understanding what was being said.

"You see, Harry," Dumbledore continued, "You were quite whine-y and obnoxious in life, and we're sure you'll be the same in death.

Sirius and I simply can not handle that for what will probably be a very long time."

"What we're trying to say, Harry," said Sirius, calmly and seriously, "Is come back when you've grown the hell up." Harry's jaw dropped

as Sirius returned, yet again, to his newspaper. Harry turned, aghast, to Dumbledore who only waved as the room began to spin rapidly.

Seconds later, he was lying on the ground where it all began, his scar throbbing. He could hear the battle raging and Voldemort laughing

evilly. Gripping his wand, he slowly rose to finish what he had begun.

* * *


End file.
